


On the Spree

by annanWaters



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanWaters/pseuds/annanWaters
Summary: A different kind of snowstorm in the coldest city...





	On the Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "snowstorm" for the 2017 Twelvetide Drabbles; I'm a sucker for a good cause.

"Das ist _Berlin!_ " Percival pressed the heel of his hand against his nose and swore. He gestured magnanimously to the pile on the table. "Help yourself."  
Broughton eyed the powder, the circles under his eyes. "Really?"  
"Pure Colombian. For when coffee just doesn't do it." He grinned as she accepted the razor from him.  
She fingered the cold edge of the blade for a moment, then bent to cut a line. When she threw her head back, sinuses burning and brain already fizzing, Percival scraped half the cocaine into a baggie which he slid into his pocket.  
"Let it snow."


End file.
